


Baby Mine

by S0ckyscribbledoodle



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor's dealing with death, Angel Dust wants to help, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Demon Husbands Taking Care Of Eachother, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Mommy Issues, Old Married Couple, Past Character Death, Supportive Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle
Summary: Angel returns to the Radio Tower after his daily work and comes to find Alastor stuck in a panic. Thankfully, Angel's there to help him.
Relationships: Alastor & Alastor's Mother (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Angel Dust's Mother (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 192





	Baby Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Bambi and Dumbo ;_; Disney what the fuck man

Angel had gotten home from working on the streets and didn’t expect the house to be silent.

He was housing a rambunctious piglet and the Radio Demon after all. He at least expected fat nuggets to run towards him once the door opened. Maybe Al was doing a broadcast today. Angel winced as there wooden floorboards of the Radio tower creaked, causing him to wince and tug off his boots. He yawned stretching his back out as it popped satisfyingly.

“ Dat's a lot better.” He smiled and stretched his toe beans out in his stockings. Angel went to the kitchen and fished out a water bottle to drink before trudging I’ve to the basement door and leaned against it. He raised an eyebrow in surprise when he didn’t hear anything going on down there. No static, no nothing. “ Fucking what?” Angel narrowed his eyes and looked up when he heard the tiny trouts of Fat Nuggets' hooves coming down the stairs towards the kitchen.

” Oh hey, baby.” He squats down and pets the pigs back. They snort and rub there heads against his gloved hands. “ Where’s papa? Where Papa Al nugs?” He joked, trying to get the pig to lead him to where Alastor was. The pig snorted and sniffed around before going back up the stairs and to Angel’s surprise Fat Nuggets lead him to there shared bathroom, where the shower was running.

“ Oh, Al getting cleaned. Let’s not bother daddy okay?” He picked up the pig as the squealed and tried kicking his little legs around. Angel smiled and leaned his head on the door where he raised a brow when he heard static. Alastor was usually calmer when he was in the bathroom.” Hey Al?,” He knocks on the door,” It’s me, Angel. I’m back babe. Got any ideas for dinner? Want Alfredo tonight?”

He jumped back as something dropped in the shower with a violent clatter.

“ _Oh-...can you c-come heRe_?” Angel leaned against the door, kinda in shock at hearing how weary Alastor's voice was, and not collected at all.

“ Yeah? Are you okay?” Angel said,” Did you like hurt yourself??” Angel asked, more frantically.

“ _I-I’m...Fine. Just-Help_.” Alastor's voice varied as it shot up with a harsh crackle of frequency.

Angel stepped back before nodding,“ Got it, babe.” He places Fat Nuggets down on the bed and went over to the bathroom door, cracking it open. ” Fuck, babe...Al...what's the matter?” He asked and winced quietly once entering the bathroom and staring at the red curtain with tiny cartoony strawberries on it.

“ _My mind is playing tricks on me again...one minute I think she’s there..the other._.” The southern man mumbled,” _don’t leave me as she did..”_ That broke Angel’s heart hearing Alastor say that.

“ Can I come in? Are you like showering?? Nothing will happen. I’ll keep my hands close and away from you.” He listened closely for an answer.

  


“ _Ye-Yes..please. I’m not..undress_.” Alastor stuttered as static soon filled the air with each of his words.

“ Done.” Angel nodded and pulled the curtain back slightly. Inside, broke his heart more. Alastor was sitting on the ground, practically boiling with the intense heat of the shower. His hair was soaked as were his clothes, clinging to his body tightly with water. Not caring his water-soaked his suit right now or ruined his makeup. “ Oh fuck...Al.” Angel muttered and laid down, thankfully not in as much pain Alastor might be in later.” Can I wrap an arm around you?” Angel whispered as Alastor nodded slowly. Water sloshed around as Angel wrapped his arms tightly around him, rocking him slightly as he felt Alastor close himself off from everything around Angel's side.

  


“ _Don’t leave me like she did Angel..._ ”

“ I won’t. You know I won’t. Angels staying right here.” Angel muttered, rubbing his back, hoping it was helping him.

“ _Why did my mother leave._.” His grip tightened on Angel soaking suit sleeve.

“ I don’t know Al...she loved you a lot though. I know she did.” Angel rubbed his back, comforting him.

“ It’s going to be alright, babe. Can we get out of the shower though? You’ll feel better resting in bed.” Angel looked down at him as water would be rushed off Angel’s and Alastor’s back. Alastor nodded as it sounded like a scratchy record with water being poured on it.

He watched Alastor tightly hold onto Angel as the large spider stood up and helped Alastor out of the shower, dry off and change, and get to there bed. “ There.” Angel wraps the blanket around him.” That’ll be better for you. Now,” He lays down with Alastor who curdled up and faced the wall.” Now, what got you so worked up, bae? Ya never this worried.”

“ _Charlie got some movies...From her parents. There was one. It-I can’t remember. Dere was a mom..she was takeN AwAy_.-“ A loud screeching noise started up. Angel winced and covered his ears quietly. Fat Nuggets squealed as they ran away, back to hide downstairs.

  


“ _She wAs juST tryiNg To pRoTEct her chiLD_!” He screeched as his eyes were stark black with large radio dials in his eyes.” _W-Why did they-They shouldn’t have killed H-HER_ -“ He wheezed, screeching with a scratchy radio.

“ Al, it’s going to be okay. Would it help if I talked too you? Keep you focused on something that helped me? When I thought of my mama?” He rubs his hand on Alastor’s head. The deer nodded as his body shook as black tears streamed down his pale face. “ Well," Angel muttered, rubbing at the back of his head. His family shit was kinda hard getting into, but if it meant making his husband smile again. It was worth it. For him.,"...when I was little, my mama would pick me up and carry me around on her hip. I was her little Angel. That’s what she called me. She would have loved ya too. She always wanted me to settle down with a young, handsome man..guess she was right about that.” He smiled and pets Alastor back softly. “ And I think, of your mom was still here, she would say the same for you..or something like that.”

He smiled, looking down at Alastor as his eyes were closed and he was snoring slightly.” There we go...I won’t leave you, Al.” Angel smiled and looked at his sleeping husbands back as his teeth had doubled in size like a beast now. Must finally be relaxing. Angel breathily chuckles and grabbed Fat Nuggets ball, where he shook it softly, causing the pig to quickly race into the room where Angel scooped them up and held them to his chest.

” Thanks, Nugs. For showing me where Papa was.” He peppers the piglet in kisses as they chew on there toy. Angel places the pig into the middle of the bed before pulling Alastor close with a content sigh. He promised Alastor to always be there for him. He would never leave the Radio Demon, ever. 


End file.
